999 years
by dustbunniehailey
Summary: Sophie and Howl live in a modern day society it takes a chance meeting at a book store & a book that has everyone they know in it oh & there's Calcifer too to help them regain their past memories and stop an evil wizard from destroying their lives.
1. 999 years later

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Howl's Moving Castle, nor could i ever think of it. This is a fiction all character's whose's names and personalities that are mentioned in the story belong to the creator of this wonderful story! Rights belong to Diana Wynne Jones and Hayao Miyazaki!**

**A/N~ So it will mostly be book based, but there will be a few things i will use from the movie!**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1~ 999 years later<span>

Sophie Hatter sat under the only weeping willow tree on the campus of her high school. She was a senior, her two younger sisters, Lettie a junior and Martha a sophomore, were the popular ones of the three sisters. Sophie was the invisible one, she stayed quiet and out of the way of the jocks and popular crowd at Ingary High. Thus why Sophie was sitting under a tree reading a book during her lunch break.

She could hear the cheerful laughter of the popular crowd led by none other than the infamous Howl Jenkins. From what her sisters had told her he was the best looking boy in the whole school, well Lettie said that, Martha was dating Howl's young cousin Michael and only had eyes for him. Lettie gushed on how Howl was a heart breaker, and had dated almost every girl in school. Lettie also told her sisters that she had refused his offer to take her out because she preferred to be friends with the notorious play boy.

Sophie sighed, the laughs were getting louder, which meant they were getting closer to her secret spot. With half the semester over already through, Sophie figured she could handle their idiocy for that much longer till graduation. She stood up and dusted off her skirt, then she picked up her bag, effortlessly slipping the book inside. She started to march off away from the group and back to the main building of the school.

"Sophie!"

Sophie stopped with a grimace, she turned around to see her sisters waving at her from the group. With a sigh Sophie trudged over to the group.

"What is it?" she asked her two sisters.

"Could you tell Fanny that we won't be home till late?" Lettie asked, holding her hands out in front of her in a prayer like way. Lettie was wearing fitting jeans and a low cut top with a stylish jacket over it.

"Why don't you two call her yourselves?" asked the eldest of the three.

"Well you know how Mother gets about us going out Sophie! And unless you agree to go out with us Mother will throw a fit!" Martha argued back, she was wearing a pleated back skirt that was much shorter than Sophie's own long ankle length one, and a cute v-neck tee.

"What time would you two be getting back at?" Sophie asked, trying to decide if she would help her sisters or not, because Fanny honestly was to hard on them when it came to going out and having fun.

"Oh, no later than seven! Oh please Sophie!" Martha begged.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Fine, but only because I know I can waste my time till seven. Text Fanny that I will be going with you. Just remember to meet me at the coffee shop next to the book store at seven o'clock, if I'm not there come look for me at the book store." With that Sophie turned to leave, but not before she was assaulted by her sisters in a type of bear hug. 'Thank you's were throw about and Sophie just laughed, "Your both welcome! Now let me go so I can leave!"

The two let go, but not before giving their older sister a final solid squeeze. The let Sophie go on her way, but now their sister had a small smile placed on her face.

"She's your sister?" Howl asked Lettie as she and Martha came back over to the group.

"Yes, why do you ask Howl?" Lettie replied, following the man's line of gaze that lingered on her sister.

"I don't ever recall seeing her before," Howl replied his gaze never leaving the retreating figure of Sophie Hatter.

"She's great at keeping invisible and out of range of pesky boys like you Howl Jenkins!" Lettie said, jabbing Howl in the shoulder with her finger.

Howl's gaze turned towards Lettie as he lost sight of her sister, he was rubbing the now sore spot from the especially hard jab, "Are you trying to tell me something Lettie dear?"

"Yes I am, stay away from my sister Howl, for your own good. She will rip you to shreds, she hates men like you and will not hesitate to mane that lovely face of yours." Lettie replied patting Howl on the cheek, she could see he wasn't listening and that the poor fool would have to learn the hard way that messing with Sophie Hatter was the worst mistake he could ever make.

All the while no one noticed the blue-green sort of flame hovering nearby, that shot off in the direction Sophie had gone after watching the group for a bit.

**~DBH~**

Sophie browsed through the isles at the book store, she was looking in the older books section of the store to look for books she hadn't read yet. The owners of the store were very found of Sophie, more so when she did odd jobs for them for a book or two.

At the edge of her vision Sophie saw a flash of blue-green and turned to see what was there. A book, just simply a book, no one was there just a book. Sophie picked up the book and looked at the title, "_Howl's Moving Castle, _hope this Howl person isn't like the Howl at school…" Sophie said as she took the book with her to her favorite corner of the store to read in.

Sophie put down the book and stared at the rows of books around her, why was it that this one book described her perfectly as well as had her name in it. Not just her name either, the main character Sophie had two younger sisters by the names of Lettie and Martha, and Sophie's step-mother Fanny as well, this book was starting to get to weird. Oh did she mention the fact that it also contained Howl and Michael from school? This book was insane and not to mention creepy, and for some reason Sophie still couldn't stop herself from reading the book, it captivated her mind on how accurate the descriptions of her and the people she knew were. It terrified her but at the same time intrigued her as well.

"_Howl's Moving Castle _already you can't stop thinking about me can you?"

Sophie jumped from the voice of the speaker, she turned to see Howl Jenkins standing next to her looking at the book in her hands.

"Hardly, something about the book drew my attention, besides the Howl in this book is much more of a gentleman than you." Sophie retorted, she was lying, the character was spot on for this Howl.

Howl's smile grew, "Don't lie now Sophie, a friend of mine has read that book and told me how the character was exactly like myself."

Sophie blushed, embarrassed at being caught in her lie, "Humph, well I guess I was right as well then, he really is an annoying character. And like I said the book mearly caught my eye."

Howl still smiled but before he could say anything one of the owners spoke up from the counter, "Sophie dear, it's time we closed up."

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Garth, I'll bring my stuff up to you in a second." She called up to the elderly woman. "Now if you'll kindly get out of my way." Sophie told the blond man standing in her path.

"Allow me to escort you to the coffee shop you promised to meet your sisters at." Howl said, holding out his arm in a very gentlemanly offering.

Sophie looked at the arm and ignored it, she wasn't usually so rude but she felt no need to be kind to Playboy Howl. She pushed past him and went straight up to Mrs. Garth. Sophie set her books on the counter and pulled her wallet out of her bag.

"Such a nice young man you've got yourself Sophie, I see Howl come in all the time." Mrs. Garth said as she rang up all the books.

"He comes here often?" Sophie asked, perplexed that Howl even knew how to read.

"Yes, him and his cousin, they are always buying books on magic and the like. If I remember correctly Michael bought this book for Howl on his birthday that recently passed." Mrs. Garth pointed to _Howl's Moving Castle_ as she spoke. "They are both such charming boys, but with such a silly hobby don't you think dear?"

Sophie nodded, her brain processing the new information she had just received about Howl. She glanced over to where he was standing near the door waiting for her, why hadn't she noticed him come in before. But of course Sophie wouldn't recall ever noticing anyone when she was in the back reading a book she had found that day.

"Have a nice evening Mrs. Garth," Sophie said before heading to the door and the handsome man next to it.

Once Sophie reached the door the tell tale jingle of a text message rang out from Sophie's phone. With a sigh she pulled it out and flipped it open. _Sophie can't make it going straight home, Sorry! Love Lettie and Martha_ read the message. Sophie gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed her brows, what was Sophie to do? Walk home? Out of the question Fanny would surely kill her. The only other option Sophie saw was asking Howl for a ride home, and that was the last thing she wanted to do, but at the moment it looked like that was her only choice.

"What is it?" Howl asked as he held open the door for her.

"Apparently my dear sisters aren't coming to pick me up…" Sophie sighed, "May I bother you for a-"

"But of course! I remember the way to your house because of picking up Lettie, we live fairly close by. I'm parked behind the store, less competition to get a parking spot." Howl held out his arm again to Sophie, who this time reluctantly took the offered arm.

Howl lead Sophie down the ally that separated the stores from the back exit parking spots.

"HOWL! SOPHIE!" came a loud yell as something blue-green streaked down from the sky towards the pair.

Both jumped and looked wide eyed at the flaming face floating in front of them, it had a thin blue face and green flames that seemed to be hair and possibly eyebrows that were above orange flames and a purple flame mouth, it was a creature that could give small children nightmares and older people's hearts to skip a beat.

"I'm so glad I found you two together for once! And alone as well! It's been fifty years since I last saw you guys and you died again! But I am I glad to see you two together and not so far apart like last time!" The creature spoke to them as if it knew them.

It was Sophie who regained her voice first, slightly irritating Howl a bit, "Who…What are you?"

"Oh…that's right, I always forget you two never remember who I am…I'm Calcifer, a fire demon." Calcifer looked at the pair waiting for their replies.

"Oh, so the book…" Sophie said weakly.

"Oh! I found a great author and told her all about you two! She wrote about it and turned it into a book, it was a serious helper to getting you two believing in it all before!" Calcifer smiled at them, a look of happiness on the demon's face. "I got lucky that Michael already bought Howl the book, I just needed you to read it Sophie, and you have! Well enough of it at least!"

Howl finally found his voice, "So you're saying that the book is real and the events that took place really happened?"

"Yep, but I'm worried, you all have never been reborn all together like this. Even the Witch of the Waste has been reborn here and is living in this town as well. I feel like it is the last curse of the Wizard Alexander." Calcifer replied.

"Wizard Alexander? There was no Alexander mention in the book when I read it, if I recall correctly Howl and Sophie get a happy ever after…" Howl questioned.

"Well you really did, Alexander was a Wizard that came from the other side of the Waste, a powerful one at that, it took you, Sophie, Michael, and Suliman to get rid of him. Before he died he uttered one last curse upon the world. I don't exactly remember how the curse went but it pretty much said that said that when everyone was reborn together he would get his revenge and come back from the grave. He'll use everything in his power to get back at you guys, I have to figure out a way to restore all your memories before it's to late, which it just might be…" Calcifer groaned out the last part as he looked around them, there were these black goo-like creatures that were pouring off the walls and forming into man shaped things.

"I should have guessed Alexander would have restored the Witch of the Waste's memories, using her against you guys is a smart way to go about it. Howl get you and Sophie away from here as fast as possible as soon as I cut open a pathway for you guys, I'll try and get rid of them as best as I can."

"Calcifer what are you-" Howl started to say but was cut off as there was a blinding flash of flame that cleared a pathway to where Howl's car was parked.

"GO NOW!" Calcifer yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Obviously added in only a few Oc's, but they are necessary for the story. Personally i don't feel i did to great on Calcifer but i figure he would be happy to see them again! Even if it has only been 50 years since he saw their last reincarnation of them!  
><strong>**Any guesses about why it's call 999 years? i give 'cookies' to anyone who can tell me! XD Oh and another thing Sophie is 17 and Howl is 18, Micheal 15 and so is Martha, Lettie is 16. **

**Any questions or suggestions about the story please comment on! Oh and review! It makes the evil lawn gnomes happy! **

**3  
>~DBH~ <strong>


	2. What do we do now?

_Chapter 2~What do we do now?_

Sophie opened her eyes and looked at her ceiling, _What a strange dream I had…_ she thought as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around her room, it was fairly large since her family was well off, it had it's own little fire place. And, for some strange reason, there was a small fire in it at the moment that had a blue-green tint to it.

"No…it was just a dream…wasn't it…?" Sophie silently said to herself as she shuffled over to the fire pit. With a deep intake of breath to steady her frazzled nerves, "Calcifer?"

"Hmmm…Oh Sophie, your awake…glad you seem to be feeling better, Howl said you left in a daze when he dropped you off last night. I was concerned so I came to your house, but you were sleeping and you had this convent hearth so I grabbed a few logs and decided to take a nap…used up way to much energy last night…" Calcifer said as he let out a large yawn.

"So last night wasn't a dream?" Sophie asked the fire demon.

Calcifer gave her a toothy grin, "Sadly no, it was real. We need to go and meet Howl today, do you have to go to school today?"

"No, it's Saturday, no school. Why do we have to go see Howl?" Sophie asked her tone sharp, she wasn't to keen on having to see him again, not after last night. It was slowly coming back to her, she had been in a dazed form of shock still. She had willing let Howl lead her up to the front door and then lead her inside. She faintly recalled him saying something to her family about there being some guys trying to mess with her and he had come just in time.

"Well, it will be easier to fortify Howl's house than yours. Howl and Michael live alone in their huge house and you live with a bunch of people. Alexander will be targeting you three, thus why living together is the best choice." Calcifer stated as if it were the easiest thing possible in the world.

"Calcifer, I can't just go live with them. People don't just up and go live with other people. My parents won't let me go and live with Howl, plus I would never want to live with him! He's a vain idiot! Who wants to live with a guy like that!" Sophie huffed out angrily.

"Glad to hear you think so highly of me Sophie…" Howl said as he walked into her room.

Sophie glared at the blond man, "Ever heard of knocking! And get out, I just woke up!"

Howl held up his hands and turned around and walked out of the room. Sophie only glared at the closed door as if she could burn the rude man who had walked into her room uninvited. With a huff, Sophie stormed into her bathroom that was attached to her room and started to get ready for the day. For once she took her sweet time, taking a small amount of pleasure in making the fool Howl wait for her.

Sophie exited her bathroom and glanced over at Calcifer, a small smirk on her face. "Sophie…is it just me or have you become more…ah…what's the word…"

"More than likely whatever you are thinking Calcifer is probably right…" Sophie said as she walked to her door and opened it, Howl fell backwards and onto his back looking up at a smug Sophie.

"You sure took your time…" he said as he got up dusting himself off, he wore jeans and a simple v-neck t-shirt, it was rather simply attire for Howl, Sophie thought. She was wearing black slacks and a long, almost dress like, brown sweater top. Sophie ignored Howl even through she noticed how he looked her up and down a few times.

"So Calcifer what do you propose we do about this problem of ours? After last night there is no way we can really say your lying now can we?" Sophie said as she made her bed than sat upon it, crossing her legs. Howl nodded, sitting down on the floor and using Sophie's bed as a back rest.

"Like I said, our best chance is to put protection charms and spells all around Howl's house and for you two to live together. That way I only have to worry about protecting one house. Plus Sophie, by living here with your family you're putting them into danger." Calcifer replied.

"And like I said, I can't just up and go live with someone else. And even more so I can't go live with Howl, it would cause an uproar at school and my sisters would be the main cause of it. Fanny would be against it as well! There is no way it can be done." Sophie concluded.

Howl nodded, "It's not really possible…not in this day and age…there is a break coming up in a month and a half through…"

"My family is planning on going on some trip to some spa or something, I wasn't planning on going, I was going to just stay here for the week…" Sophie added.

"That will be to our advantage then, I hope we can get this done in that week, but until then we need to find a way to get you two up-to-date on your magic…" Calcifer replied.

"Why not have Sophie tutor me or Micheal…people would believe that since she is the only candidate for valedictorian. She's the smartest person in the whole school. It would be believable until we get to that break. Then we should be able to work something out so to keep Alexander off our tail. We can go over to my house now and go over some of the books I have and see which Cal approves of and what not…" Howl offered, looking from the fire demon to the fiery tempered girl.

Cal mused over the idea for a second, "That should work for now. We'll your parents buy that Sophie?"

Sophie nodded, "From what I recall from last night, Howl you told my parents that I had been harassed by some strange men."

Howl nodded, "It was the first thing that popped into my head. I apologize if that might have caused a problem."

"No, it shall work to our advantage. My parents will see you as a hero type and since I am me will not suspect anything kind of fornication between us. They will easily let me get away with a lot more than Lettie and Martha. And I can use tutoring you as a way to pay you back for 'saving' me." Sophie says.

After finalizing their plans, Sophie and Howl make their way downstairs to find Fanny lounging on the couch reading a gossip magazine. She glanced up and a huge grin appeared on her face. "The knight in shinning armor appears once again! Thank you again Howl for saving our dearest little Sophie. I hope you've said thank you as well Sophie."

Sophie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes I have, and I am repaying him by tutoring him and Micheal. So from now on I will be spending a lot of time at their house, I don't need Martha getting in the way when it comes to tutoring Micheal."

Fanny just nodded, "I'm honestly just glad you are all right Sophie, and Howl darling, don't let Sophie over work you like she sometimes does with her sisters!"

Sophie rolls her eyes again as Howl laughs joyfully, "I'll hardly let her do that!"

"I didn't over work them, they just complained about having to actually study so they could pass. And they did pass with flying colors if I do recall right." Sophie replied dryly with a small glare.

Howl laughed harder, "Well, Miss Fanny, I must take your dearest Sophie away for a bit. She is going to help me start studying for my test on Monday. And I might have to drag her around with me for a few chores today so I can get her a house key, Martha and Lettie already have one so it would be a shame for Sophie not to have one as well!"

Fanny merely waved Howl away, "Be nice to him Sophie!" she said as the red-gold haired girl dragged a grinning Howl out of the house.

"You would think she would be more worried about me hanging around you." Sophie muttered.

Howl grinned, "From what Lettie has told me, I think your family is more worried about you being an hold hermit that lives alone forever."

Sophie glared at him and smacked his arm, hard enough to make Howl wince but still have a grin in place on his face. And like the perfect gentleman he was, he opened up the door for as they got to his car to go over to his house and work on a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So ~DBH~ here! sorry for the long wait! had writers block and now i have job so it is hard to find time to spare! Anyways I hoped you liked the chapter! R&amp;R so i know how you felt about it! XD<strong>

**3**

**~DBH~**


End file.
